codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Dural
The Commonwealth of Durav is a subterranean nation that originated in the Durav mountain range, with Holds today in territories outside of the Durav mountains. The Durav are famous around the world as artificers and blacksmiths for their alchemmech and smithing techniques. Duravian tools and equipment are highly valued, as are their ingenuity. Some herbal and alchemical ingredients only grow underground as well, and knowledge of these rare plants is highly valued. Appearance Durav have dark, deep-set eyes and dark hair with paler skin, though some have ruddier complexions. Culture Originally founded many thousands of years ago by exiled prisoners and social undesirables, they are now one of the most respected nations in the world due to their industrial prowess and techmaturgical ingenuity. They have certainly turned their circumstances around, but still suffer from an insatiable hunger borne of their impoverished past – a hunger to gather (and store) knowledge, riches, food, and drink. Diet The Duravian diet is surprisingly varied, considering they live in a biome without much light. Their diet consists of cave wall and tree lichen, various types of mushrooms, slugs and snails, and even moles, lizards, bats, and cave swifts. Where there are underground rivers, they have access to fish, algae, and mollusks. Duravians trade for honey to brew mead, as well as a few other potent ales. It is said that the Duravian national past time is alcohol – whether it is brewing ale, distilling liquor, or infusing spirits, Duravians have a passion for it. A significant chunk of modern interaction with the outside world is dedicated to the accumulation of new spirits and distillation techniques. History During the Age of the Cestra a few thousand years ago, the August Emperor would send criminals, social undesirables, and political rivals into exile, banishing them to a penal mining colony in the Durav mountain region. These men and women led impoverished lives, but many of these exiles were Cestra who simply did not fit in, or who spoke against the Crown. When the Cestra started experimenting with demons and creating the oni many of the unwilling subjects were pulled from the servant and guard castes. Those who feared for their lives fled, preferring a life in exile to life as a half-demon. Those who were caught were not shown any mercy. Of those that fleed, the ones that escaped into Durav were actually safer since the Cestra focused their attention on those who fleed into open lands. In time, the August Emperor came to learn that some dissidents were hiding in Durav. Deciding to cleanse his empire of all disbelievers, he performed one more great purge, and dissidents who were not killed or taken for experiments were sent to Durav. In a show of force, the Emperor blocked off all access to the colony, sealing the entrance with both alchemy and magic, intending to starve the rebels to death. The rebels pressed forward, and eventually discovered the huge cavern system that exists under the continent. Unable to get back out and with no other choice they moved forward and downward instead. Eventually they came upon a large underground cavern system, and were able to sustain themselves and set up a central base as they mapped the underground tunnels, some of which lead to the surface. Notable Duravians * Markorr - Lord of the underground city of Vault * Oren - a master blacksmith and worker of Duravian steel * Raajek - a wealthy merchant who deals with adventurers Duravian Locations * Gaarth - the capital city, or Hold, of Duravian culture * Vault - a Hold seeking to recover its stolen power source * In Lightning Ridge, many families have carved homes into the underground opal mines, to escape the burning desert heat. * Fort Mantle Category:Races Category:Hume Category:Civilizations